Golem
by sam-derevko
Summary: Hermione is tired of being alone.She decides to make herself a golem.Not just any golem but one that looks and acts like her ideal prince charming!The whole of Hogwarts is going crazy over this new boy and why is Draco Malfoy glaring at him so much?DISC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The sun sets in the west and rises in the east, I don't own anything, and I beg you not to sue me please!

Summary: Hermione is sick and tired of being alone and single. She decides to make herself a golem. Not just any golem but one that looks and acts like her ideal prince charming, in fact, he is! The whole of Hogwarts is going crazy over this new boy... and why is Draco Malfoy glaring at him so much?

"Talk"

'_Thoughts'_

(Author's notes)

_**Letters/Mail**_

**Letters/Mail**

Chapter 1 – The Golem

The sun rose and its warm rays hit the cold walls of a gigantic castle. Its residents slowly awoke from the deep slumber that had taken over them just hours before. One had stood out above the rest.

This young girl of sixteen awoke slowly and made her way to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, washed her face and did her usual morning routine. She had a mass of bushy brown hair and a pair of astounding amber eyes which were covered by a thin frame of glasses for reading. She owned a petite frame and a pretty face yet all its glory was stolen by the mass of her abominable locks. Her name was Hermione Granger.

This was yet another day in the life of this girl who seemed to have been keeping a secret in those eyes of hers which held great power, knowledge, wisdom and regret.

"Hermione? Are you finished yet? Lavender needs her cosmetic products now!" a voice interrupted the young girls' thoughts. This was her roommate Parvati Patil. She, unlike Hermione, had long pitch black hair which could be described only by the word 'Beautiful.' And along with this beauty was another. Lavender Brown; she had a pretty face and the hair Hermione wished she had. Lavender's brown eyes looked so deep and mysterious and she owned a model's body.

Hermione sighed and opened the bathroom door to let her roommates in and started putting on her uniform. She stared at her appearance in the mirror and sighed. She would never change. She was a girl of sixteen in a twelve year old body. Well… as far as she could see with such a baggy and loose uniform.

She dismissed it and quickly grabbed her book bag and left for the library, her sanctuary and her abode.

Her trip there was relevantly uneventful save for a few insults thrown by some Slytherins time and time again.

She smiled as she neared the library. She greeted the librarian and went back to her usual table hidden behind rows of bookshelves. And as usual she found someone there waiting for her…

"Malfoy." She sneered irritably as she pushed his books off her table.

"Granger, when are you going to admit you like me?" he smirked.

"Leave." She scolded.

"Yeah, whatever Granger; Your brain looks like it's about to explode by the way, oh it's just your hair."

She ignored him yet he didn't want to go away! Like some sort of anal cavity in your second molar that happened to be slanting sideways so to extract means to cut it in half and pull it out piece by piece.

"Why do you look like a monster Granger? Is that why you don't have a boyfriend? Or do you honestly think that your… uh… 'look', if that's what you call it, will attract the male species? You have to keep in mind that it's the human male species you are trying to attract. Not the orangutans you have jumping around your hair."

'_He's going away soon. He's going away soon. He's going away soon. He's going away soon. He's going away soon. He's going away soon!'_

"So, what's the answer Granger? Or have I finally found a question the brain can't answer?"

'_Dammit. He's not going away any time soon!'_

"I see you're not going to talk any time soon." He yawned then began his departure.

'_He's leaving!'_

"See you at potions Granger."

'_Dammit. We have all of today's classes together!'_

Hermione sighed then left her beloved table and went back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Lace Wings." She said tired at the Fat Lady.

"Of course, dear." The portrait replied and swung open.

She sat down on one of the couches and waited for the boys to come down.

"Good Morning." She smiled at both her best friends.

She observed them as they yawned their reply.

Ron had gotten even taller than he already was. He was pushing over 6"5. His red hair had grown long but only long enough to look messy not girly or too long. He still had those same blue eyes and had a handsome boyish face. His eyes were droopy this morning and his mouth was a straight line. He opened it only to mumble things like, 'Bloody Alarm Clock. Doesn't know what's good for it.'

Harry on the other hand had matured immensely and his looks were nothing to laugh about. His glasses were still there but with the help of the 'reparo' charm, looked new. His emerald green eyes were so eye catching and beautiful a lot of the female population had fallen in love with them. Harry's body had also greatly matured thanks to his six years in Quidditch. He had grown taller but was about a head or so shorter than Ron. His signature messy black hair was still the same but it… suited him more now. his scar was still visible but not as eye catching as before.

"Good Morning Hermione." Harry greeted yawning slightly.

She nodded and they made their way to the Great Hall.

She sighed as the boys both nodded incoherently at the people greeting them. How could they just ignore those who wanted to be friends? She couldn't understand it. And she hated not understanding.

"Go-Go-Good Morning… Harry…" a small fourth year said as she walked up to Harry.

Harry smiled a bit and waved her off. She walked away blushing but bas soon as she was sure Harry wasn't looking, she cried.

Hermione got mad.

As the three sat down she started telling Harry off.

"Harry! That wasn't very appropriate or nice to that girl!" she said a little hushed since she didn't want to embarrass herself or Harry.

"Which one?" he asked sleepily.

Hermione just huffed.

"Which one? Which one? WHICH BLOODY ONE!" she shouted at him. Part of the Gryffindor table had already been staring at them.

"Quiet down Hermione. It's not like anybody got hurt. And Harry's right. Which one? A handful of girls spoke to him this morning. He can't just pinpoint one." Ron shook his head and reprimanded Hermione quietly.

"That's exactly my point!" she glared at the boys. "Are those girls so unimportant that you don't even remember them?" she felt a feeling in her as if _she_ was one of the girls… in fact, she was.

She could feel her eyes water as she ran out of the Great Hall. And to add even more insult, The Slytherins did not hesitate to remind her of how pathetic she looked.

"WHAT'S WRONG GRANGER? POTTER AND WEASLEY FINALLY DUMP YOU?"

"WHAT HAPPENED? DID YOUR HAIR EXPLODE AGAIN?"

But the worst came from Draco Malfoy himself as he blocked the doors.

"Finally realized you're alone?" he whispered.

No one else heard it beside her and she didn't know if that was worse since she let him see her… let him see her in tears…

She ran to the only place she felt safe and alone… to the library.

For the first time in years, she had not went to any of her morning classes and just sat and stared at the air in front of her. She couldn't take it anymore. She felt so alone… like no one was there for her. Harry and Ron would always be her best friends and she would always care for them even if they weren't as good to the other girls but she seemed to want… more. She wasn't mad at Harry and Ron for how they acted… she was mad at herself since she was looking for someone inside them that wasn't them. Someone she could somehow had more with. But who could blame her? They were all she had; No one else. Yet she wanted more? Since when had she become so selfish?

She let her tears fall again as she laid her hands on the table and rested her head. Her eyes began to close slowly as she let her tears fall.

"_Don't worry Hermione, you're not alone. You have me. You just have to know where to look." A blurry image whispered to her._

"_I don't know where!" she screamed at it as it began to fade away._

"_You know. It's right in front of you." It smiled then disappeared._

_Hermione looked around her and saw nothing but darkness. The place was in front of her? She couldn't see it! Suddenly, the image of the library had appeared as she followed her feet as they walked automatically to a destination unknown to her._

_She looked around and saw the many books she had already read. She looked up and found a door; the way to the restricted section. She took out her wand and whispered the unlocking charm. The door unlocked and she walked in. Her feet guided her towards a single book which was so dusty, she already sneezed walking ten steps towards it._

_She blew the dust off the cover and started flipping the pages… and one page took her attention._

_Golem; A magical dummy which may be created. If created for the right reasons and created perfectly, golem may posses personality of choice of the which or wizard who cast its spell. WARNING: MAGICAL POWERS MAY BE DRAINED INTO THE GOLEM IN SOME CASES._

_She stared at the incantation and whispered it to herself. Goleminte lipardus. Her whole body started glowing and she kept chanting the addicting words. Suddenly, the world seemed to darken. Her eyesight seemed to leave her yet one image burned itself in her head. A boy._

"Hermione, dear, wake up." A voice interrupted her slumber.

She slowly began to open her eyes.

The image of the school nurse appeared before her.

"Are you alright, dear?" she asked.

Hermione nodded but clutched her head since a monstrous urge to barf came along with her huge headache.

"Don't rush it dear. Good thing this young lad was able to bring you here in time before you could step into a coma."

"Where am I? Who brought me here?" she asked.

"You're in the hospital wing. I don't know his name but he is waiting for you. I'll go get him."

Madame Pomfrey left and a boy stepped in.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Hermione didn't even lift her head at him. "Yeah. Who are you by-" she finally got a look at him. He had blonde hair and the most amazing blue eyes. His face was well formed and he had the perfect lips. His body was one that only those who worked very hard in their life could acquire and he exuded a feeling that made _you_ feel warm. "-the way…"

"I don't have a name." he said simply and gently.

"What do you mean?"

"You created me."

"WHAT!"

Authors Note: please give me your comments! I would love to hear them. Good or Bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The sun sets in the west and rises in the east, I don't own anything, and I beg you not to sue me please!

Summary: Hermione is sick and tired of being alone. She decides to make herself a golem. Not just any golem but one that looks and acts like her ideal prince charming, in fact, he is! The whole of Hogwarts is going crazy over this new boy... and why is Draco Malfoy glaring at him so much?

"Talk"

'_Thoughts'_

(Author's notes)

_**Letters/Mail**_

**Letters/Mail**

A/N: I would like to thank all my reviewers! You guys are the best! Special mention to:

**sugar n spice 522, Tsuneni2Nocis, mionedracoshipper, curlyque, xOxOkIsSmYaSsXoXo, hottennispro88, TheRealDramaQueen817, CyberIdolMink, Kate-chan 91, hanvu, Silverwolf1212, iheartfredandgeorge, Moony's-wolf, Black Night Tigress, lilmissgullible, GiGiFanFic, XxXTwinkleXxX, Sands of Patience, and NicoleFelton! **

**I love all of you! Hope you like this.**

_Recap_

Hermione didn't even lift her head at him. "Yeah. Who are you by-" she finally got a look at him. He had blonde hair and the most amazing blue eyes. His face was well formed and he had the perfect lips. His body was one that only those who worked very hard in their life could acquire and he exuded a feeling that made _you_ feel warm. "-the way…"

"I don't have a name." he said simply and gently.

"What do you mean?"

"You created me."

"WHAT!"

Chapter 2 – Getting to know you

"What do you mean I created you!" Hermione shouted.

The boy sighed and waved his hand and whispered, "Silencio."

"You can do magic? How can you when 'I' supposedly created you?" she asked still shouting out of shock.

The boy bowed and lifted his head to meet only her eyes. "Let me start again. I am a Golem. You seemed so desperate to find something that you transferred some of your magic to me-"

"YOU MEAN I'M POWERLESS?"

"Not exactly. I have half of your powers and you have a stronger half. I do not know exactly how this goes so I propose we tell someone about-"

"No. We won't." Hermione shook her head as the golem stood and stared at her.

"Why not?"

"I… I can handle this. We… we'll say you're… you're… you're my boyfriend from… the muggle world! That's it! We met when I was vacationing in France and… you're… you're visiting me from Durmstrang!" she concluded.

"What's my name?" he asked.

"Err…" she thought of a name. What name could she give him? "David Prince."

"Okay. What year am I and what are my likes and dislikes and-"

"Okay! I know your half of me but do you have to ask all those questions?"

"I am magically connected to you and since you created me with an image in mind naturally, I want to know about myself too."

"I don't remember. I guess we'll find out as we go along. Let's head to Dumbledore and tell him about you… well, that you're a transfer student anyway."

The golem bowed and smiled. Hermione almost melted on the floor. "As you wish." He said simply as he smirked a little.

"So you see Professor, it wouldn't be too much a bother if he stayed right? I was feeling bad and I wanted him here. He came as soon as I owled him."

"And his name is-"

"David Prince, Sir. I'm in the same year as my Hermione here. I promise I can catch up with the rest of my class as if I was here the whole time." David said as he stood up and bowed his head a little at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked right at Hermione's eyes and she felt him searching her. As if he was reading her mind!

She let out a breath and he looked away with his eyes sparkling again.

"Very well, David is it? You will be sorted this evening right before dinner."

"Thank you sir."

Hermione sighed in relief as she and David started walking the empty halls since it was still technically time for class.

"I cannot believe we pulled it off." She smiled at him.

"I know. Why don't you give me a tour? I only know some parts of your memory such as your adventures with… Harry and Ron is it? I don't know my way though."

"Sure! Let's start at… the library?"

"I know where that is. I carried you to the hospital wing from there remember? I know everywhere you always go to like Gryffindor Common room, Hospital Wing and of course the Library and the Great hall."

"Okay. Why don't we start with the Quidditch Pitch? I don't go there that often but the boys love it there. You never know, Harry and Ron might be there."

David nodded and they started walking.

Hermione was getting a little uncomfortable. She was standing next to… her boy version? Not really. But it _felt_ that way. He knew everything about her and she knew so little. And how was she supposed to act like his girlfriend when she felt like he was her? It was soo weird.

"I'm not you, you know." He said as if reading her mind. "We share some memories and the same magic source but we are different. That is all we share. I have a different personality, and absolutely everything you're… err… 'Prince charming' would be." He smiled at her as he stopped walking.

"But-"

"Don't think. That's what's making you feel like this. You're thinking too much." He said and laced his fingers with hers and started walking again.

Hermione stared at their intertwined hands and sighed. It felt good having someone. Someone who would _really _ be there.

She was so surprised when they were already in the Quidditch Pitch.

Harry and Ron were hovering about 50 feet in the air passing the quaffle back and fourth to warm up before the Gryffindor Quidditch Team Practice.

They spotted Hermione and flew down.

"Hey Hermione, are you still mad at us?" Harry asked as they landed.

She shook her head and smiled.

The two finally noticed who was with Hermione.

"Who's this?" Ron asked bluntly.

"David Prince." David smiled and bowed his head a little.

'The perfect gentleman.' Hermione thought.

"Right. Ron Weasley here, and this is my best mate Harry Potter." Ron waited for the usual gawk or the stare at Harry's forehead but it never came.

"It's a pleasure meeting you." David smiled as he eyed Harry's Firebolt. "Harry, if it's okay that I call you that, can I borrow your broom?"

"Err. Sure."

David smiled and the Firebolt flew straight at his open hand even before Harry handed it to him.

David got on it and kicked off.

Hermione stared at David as he flew around the pitch.

Harry seemed impressed while Ron muttered 'show-off' over and over again.

Ginny smiled as she saw an unknown boy zooming off on Harry's broom. She threw the quaffle at the boy and he caught it seconds after Ginny threw it even though he was half way across the pitch. He zoomed towards the goal posts and shot it right after a mid air spin _off_ the broom.

The whole Gryffindor team clapped… well, except Ron.

As David landed and returned Harry's broom Harry was smiling.

"Where did you learn to fly like that?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. That was the first time I was ever on a broom." David smiled. "Well, Hermione and I have to go. It's almost dinner."

Hermione was surprised as he laced his fingers with hers once again as he lead her to the great hall.

"Is it dinner time already?" she asked, her mind was in a daze.

David nodded and smiled at her.

She inhaled and suddenly remembered what Malfoy had said to her only a few hours earlier.

"_Finally realized you're alone?"_

'Not anymore Malfoy. Not anymore.' She thought as she smiled widely at the boy next to her.

She hooked her arm on his and opened the door.

Gasps were heard around the hall as everyone was quiet.

"Granger got him? What did she do? Pay him?"

"He is so hott!"

"What happened to him? Is he blind or something?"

"Who _is_ that!"

Hermione was half happy and half mad at the student body. She was glad she was finally getting some attention yet mad at the hurtful things some people said. 'Is he blind'? What were these people smoking!

Hermione escorted David up to the Teachers table and left him with Professor Dumbledore as she sat down at a spot secluded from all the other Gryffindors.

The murmuring started again.

"Is that why the new guy is here? Potter and Weasley dumped Granger?"

"Is Harry and Ron finally free?"

Hermione huffed.

Dumbledore stood up and the whole hall was silenced for the second time that night.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to announce that we have a new exchange student from Durmstrang here with us. He will be joining us for the rest of the year and I will expect you all to make him feel at home. Ms. Granger has been assigned as his guide for the year." Dumbledore announced and Professor McGonagall suddenly came into the hall with the sorting hat.

She placed it on a slightly larger stool and to everyone's surprise, it opened its brim. This was the first year that then sorting hat would sing two songs.

"_Beware of what you seek,_

_The answers lie within_

_Don't just trust what you see_

_For trouble lies ahead_

_Look to your neighbors and enemies_

_They are not always what they seem_

_But I know what's in their heads_

_Gryffindor courage is what they need_

_Ravenclaw's minds is what they seek_

_The kindness of the Hufflepuffs_

_And the sly cunning of our Slytherin brothers_

_Don't let their faces fool you_

_They may be among us_

_But don't you fret_

_And don't forget_

_You can't hide anything from me_

_So ill tell you where you ought to be!"_

The whole hall clapped as Hermione thought again of what the hat was trying to say. Trouble? Danger? It's a warning.

She didn't notice that David had now put on the hat and the whole hall waited with bated breath.

A few minutes had gone and Hermione had finally snapped out of her reverie.

The sorting hat opened its mouth and shouted, "Slytherin!"

Hermione stared in shock.

"How could you be in Slytherin?" Hermione asked David.

"I don't know. The hat went on and on that you wanted me there."

"I _wanted_ you there! Is it crazy!"

"Don't worry Hermione. You're the only one for me. It doesn't matter where I am as long as we're together."

Hermione blushed at the comment but waved it away.

"But what if Malfoy gets you? Or worse! You're sharing a dorm with him! What if he kills you!"

"Don't worry Hermione. I can protect myself."

"Oh no you can't. You only have half of my power and I only have half my power as well. If we're not together it's as good as being a squib!" She snapped.

David looked at her with concerned eyes.

"If you're really that uncomfortable I could ask to be resorted. I was only convinced by the hat but I didn't want to go to Slytherin. The hat kept saying that that's where you wanted me to be."

Hermione shook her head. "The hat is going bonkers and besides, Professor Dumbledore will never allow you to be resorted. I guess I have to accept it. At least we have most of our classes together."

"That's the spirit." David smiled.

They started walking hand in hand with each other until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Goodnight David."

"Goodnight Hermione." He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips and walked away with a slight grin on his face.

Hermione stared at his retreating figure and walked in the common room starry eyed.

She was bombarded with questions as soon as she entered the common room but she didn't pay any attention to them at all as she walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitories with the same look.

She changed into her night gown and lay down in her bed and closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

Only one thought swam through her head.

_He kissed me._

Authors Note: Hey! Thank you for all your reviews! I got soo inspired. Please review for any comments or suggestions that you would like me to consider. If you like the story or hate it, tell me! I would like to improve my writing skills and ill take it even if it hurts! Please don't be too harsh? Hehehe…

Sorry if David Prince is too cliché but I wanted him to be perfect. In everything! So, I'm sorry if you got pissed about that! But ill do better next time, I swear!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The sun sets in the west and rises in the east, I don't own anything, and I beg you not to sue me please!

Summary: Hermione is sick and tired of being alone. She decides to make herself a golem. Not just any golem but one that looks and acts like her ideal prince charming, in fact, he is! The whole of Hogwarts is going crazy over this new boy... and why is Draco Malfoy glaring at him so much?

"Talk"

'_Thoughts'_

(Author's notes)

_**Letters/Mail**_

**Letters/Mail**

_Recap_

She changed into her night gown and lay down in her bed and closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

Only one thought swam through her head.

_He kissed me._

Chapter 3 – Now you know

The sun shined brightly at the Castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The inhabitants of the school slowly opened their tired eyes and began their day to day lives… except for one girl, and one boy who were already up.

"David! Not here!" Hermione giggled as she was being tickled by her _boyfriend_.

He was smiling sweetly at her then took her hand in his and began walking.

She stared at the face of the boy she had only known for a week. So much had happened. Suddenly, life was worth it again. Her grades were still at the top, her mood had been happier ever since _he_ arrived, Harry and Ron were still her best friends and now she had a _BOYFRIEND!_

He stopped walking and looked down at her, his eyes twinkling and his lips in a sly smile.

"Hermione?" he asked in a polite yet strong manner.

"Yes?"

"I have a secret to tell you…" he said smiling only slightly now.

"What?" she frowned.

He leaned his head forward and put his lips hovering on top of her right ear.

"I LOVE YOU!" He shouted.

Hermione covered her ears at once and when she opened her eyes she saw his silhouette running away.

"David Prince! Get back here!" she started chasing him.

The inhabitants of Hogwarts had now grown accustomed to this childish behavior ever since the two had started getting up at 5 am and running around together. They weren't breaking any rules, and as long as the students placed a silencing charm outside their doors at night, no one was bothered.

Hermione finally caught up to David who had suddenly stopped as a figure appeared by the door to the great hall.

"David!" she shouted and jumped on him. "I have something to tell you too!" she smiled.

"I LOVE YOU!" she shouted for the whole of Hogwarts to hear.

"Right… that's 10 points of Gryffindor for Misbehavior." A voice suddenly said.

Hermione looked to the direction of the voice. Of course, it was Draco Malfoy.

"Shove off Malfoy, your just jealous because your little Pansy got caught in the broom closet with a _third year Hufflepuff_! And I thought you knew how to keep your woman straight. I at least thought it would be a Hufflepuff BOY. But I guess being with you converted her." Hermione said cruelly.

Malfoy didn't say anything and walked away.

"That was not very… Gryffindor of you." David said shaking his head.

Hermione looked down. She didn't mean to say _everything_. It just spilled out!

"I know… I am soo sorry… I just… couldn't stop them from coming out!"

"It's not me you should be sorry to." David told her. "Go on. I'll see you at Lunch."

Hermione nodded and chased after Malfoy.

"Malfoy!" she shouted.

He looked back but when he saw it was her, he kept walking.

"Wait up!" she shouted as she ran towards him.

She didn't know why but she felt like she was running faster and faster but he was getting even further with just walking.

"Bloody Hell! You walk fast!"

He looked back and looked down, he looked like he was about to cry, then he burst out laughing.

"Hahahahahahahaha!"

"What-huh-so-huh-funny?" she shouted between gasps. She was getting so tired and sweaty.

"You're-ha-ha-on a-ha-ha-treadmill! Stupid! Hahahahahahahaha!"

Hermione looked down, and sure enough, she was on a treadmill. She looked behind her and three Second-year Slytherins ran away. She waved her wand and made the treadmill go away.

"Damn all you Slytherins! How did you find out about treadmills anyway?" she shouted at Malfoy.

"Hey, watch it. You're _boyfriend's_ a Slytherin. Besides, just because we despise muggles doesn't mean that we are completely oblivious with their inventions. We take muggle studies too." He told her.

"Not by choice." She muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"So, why did you come over here and chase me all pf the sudden? Suddenly realized I was the one you wanted instead of little Prince over there?"

"No! I… I just want to… just wanted to… apologize…"

"Apologize for what mudblood? What you said earlier was true. Why do you wanna say sorry for that? You're daft aren't you? Later." He left her there with her mouth wide open.

Even three hours later, Hermione still couldn't believe what he said. He actually consented that he knew that what she was saying was true! That was a big step… What was wrong with him that day? During Potions, he kept silent instead of showing off like he usually did, in Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Hardcroft, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher; he didn't say anything when they discussed DEMENTORS! Wouldn't he have teased Harry if it was a regular day for him? During Care of Magical Creatures, he didn't even tease, taunt or be mean to Hagrid at all. In fact, he was interested in the Jocrahulion, a creature who was three feet tall with a long tail that was supposed to be a good guard dog or whatever.

"Hermione!" a voice startled her.

She turned around and Harry was giving her one of his worried looks.

"What?"

"You seem out of it today… You didn't even answer Hagrid when he called on you to explain how the Jocrahulion's tail was an anti-burglary device as well as a good use for defense." Harry sighed.

"I… didn't know the answer…" she tried saying.

"I don't believe you Hermione, because I know for a fact that you read 'The Magical Creatures of this Century and Last' over and over again. It's impossible. Besides, you even _told_ me about them when I asked you how to safe guard my Firebolt!"

"I… I was just distracted Harry… nothing to worry about. I'm sorry I worried you but I really am fine."

"If you're sure. I thought you would still be mad at me after the morning incident. Look, I looked for that girl. I did, and she was nowhere to be found. I couldn't apologize. I'm sorry, okay?"

"You're the best Harry." She smiled and hugged her best friend.

"Hermione." Ron said to get them to break away. "David Prince is here."

Hermione got up and smiled at David.

He smiled back and they walked out of the great hall together.

"Hi D-Da-David…" a small voice greeted them.

Hermione searched where the voice was coming from and spotted a first year Ravenclaw hiding behind a wall.

"Hello." David smiled and began pulling Hermione away.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked.

"It's my stalker. She's been following me since yesterday. After I dropped you off at Gryffindor tower I spotted her lurking behind a suit of armor then she followed me to the dungeons and that's where I lost her." He shook his head in disapproval.

"You have a stalker?"

"Is that all you can say?" he asked smiling.

She smiled as well and began walking away…

"Hey, wait up!" he told her and jogged to reach her then slowed down when he was beside her.

"David?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Bring me to the Hospital Wing." She said.

"What?"

Then Hermione fainted on the floor.

"Hermione!"

_Three days later…_

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and had to cover them since the brightness of the room hurt her.

"Hermione?" a voice said worried.

"Yes?" she said in a strained voice.

"Do you feel alright?"

She nodded then Hermione finally opened her eyes. There were six pairs of eyes looking back at her. Two were her best friends, one the sister of her best friend, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore and of course, David.

"What happened?" she asked in that same strained voice.

"You fainted." David told her.

"You've been here for three days Mione!" Ginny said, almost in tears.

"Mr. and ms. Weasley, will you please give Hermione a minute. We need to discuss something with her." Dumbledore said and Ginny, Ron, Harry and David started to leave.

"No wait, Mr. Potter and Mr. Prince. Please stay."

After the two youngest Weasley's had left the room the professors placed countless spells on the doors of the Hospital Wing and around Hermione's bed.

"There, now we are certain that no one is listening in on us."

"What's going on professor?" Harry asked looking at the guilty faces of Hermione and David.

"I think Miss Granger and Mr. Prince should answer that question." Professor McGonagall said looking between the two in question.

Harry turned his head towards Hermione, then at David, then his eyes grew wide.

"Hermione? Are you… um… pregnant?"

The next thing he knew his head was really sore and Hermione's bedside table was severely shattered.

"What? I'm sorry! But what was I supposed to think?" Harry whined as Madame Pomfrey treated his head.

"Ms. Granger here, created a Golem." Dumbledore said with that twinkle in his eye.

"How did you know, Professor?" Hermione asked, still with the same guilty look but now glaring at Harry now and again.

"Why, your Golem told me of course. Right after you fainted. He was afraid of the after effects." Dumbledore smiled but then he frowned and looked Hermione straight in the eye. "It was irresponsible of you to try to hide this from me." He said in a voice that can only be described as disappointment and trust me, when you respect a man such as Dumbledore as much as Hermione did, it hurt when they were disappointed, especially if it was because of you.

"I'm sorry Professor…"

"Wait! What is a golem and how did this 'golem' talk to you?" Harry said confused.

Professor McGonagall took a book she had behind her.

"_Golem; A magical dummy which may be created. If created for the right reasons and created perfectly, golem may posses personality of choice of the witch or wizard who cast its spell. WARNING: MAGICAL POWERS MAY BE DRAINED INTO THE GOLEM IN SOME CASES." _ Professor McGonagall recited.

"Okay… so did Hermione create one perfectly or what?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately, there is no way for us to know." Professor McGonagall said while shaking her head. She waved her wand and the book disappeared. "Ms. Granger shouldn't have even _seen_ this book. It was in the special chamber of the restricted section!"

"Err… don't mind me asking Professor, but why is that?"

Professor McGonagall was about to answer when Professor Dumbledore butt in.

"Questions fill your mind Harry, but the real question we should be asking is _why_."

"Well, Hermione?"

Hermione look down.

"I don't know…"

"Maybe I can help." David said and gestured that Hermione was too weak to answer more questions.

"Well, Mr. Prince?"

"Wait a minute! Why does David know?" Harry asked casting an accusatory glance at David.

"Because I am the Golem Harry." He smiled.

"Now you know." Hermione said then burst into tears.

And then, out of the blue, a voice spoke to her in her head… the same voice that spoke to her in her dream before she created the golem…

"_Don't worry, I'm right here."_

She looked at David and saw that he was holding her hand as he gave the others a look that clearly said that that was enough for now.

Hermione stayed in the Hospital Wing for three more days for Observation. David came to her everyday.

"So Hermione, I… err…" Harry started. Poor guy, he couldn't look Hermione in the eye ever since that day.

"It's okay to talk about 'it'." She assured him.

"Okay… why would you make a golem? Was how Ron and I treated you not enough?" he asked.

She could tell it had been in his mind for a long time.

"Don't ever think that Harry. You and Ron are my best friends and even if we get into the occasional fight, nothing will ever change that."

"Then why?"

"I… I needed something… something more… something you and Ron can't give even if you really tried. I know it will sound girly and all, but bear with me. I needed to feel loved. Like this person will _never_ leave me."

"Ron and I will never leave you! We love you too! Wasn't that enough? Why did you have to create a golem? You're hurting yourself! Did you know you almost DIED from lack of magical power? There is an incantation here at the castle Dumbledore found out about that Salazar himself placed! It was to slowly kill/ place into a coma anyone who was not magical enough to be in the castle!"

"I have my full powers Harry! I know what I did and even though I did almost become permanently out of this world, I don't regret it."

"That's just it Hermione. You don't have your full powers. I can see it in your eyes. _He_ has some of it."

"Because _I_ gave it to him. And again, I don't regret it."

Harry was about to retort but Hermione stopped him by giving him a hug.

"Harry, I love you and Ron as brothers and no matter what happens to me I know the two of you will be there and I will be there for you too but I want… what Ron has with Lavender. I want… what you have with… now don't deny it, Ginny. I know you feel or at least felt the way I'm feeling before. When you didn't know who your parents were. Didn't you look to your friends but then… you noticed Cho then… its just… life Harry. I can't control it. I can't help the way I feel. I'm sorry if you don't really understand what I'm saying."

Harry hugged her back then he started his leave but before he left he spoke to her.

"I understand… Don't worry… and Hermione? I'm sorry."

The next few days went by fast. Hermione and Harry were the ones mostly together since she was still weak and was finally able to walk around the castle although not allowed to attend classes. David was continually being questioned by Dumbledore and he seemed to be always quite tired after some of Dumbledore's 'sessions.'

Hermione and David were sitting underneath one of the willow trees.

"Hermione?"

He said as he looked down on her. She had her head resting on his lap and he was playing with her hair… and amazingly, his fingers did not get tangled.

"Hm?" Hermione had her eyes closed and seemed to be on the brink of sleeping.

"Did you know why Willow tree are called willow?"

She shook her head and kept her eyes closed.

"There was once this boy, and this girl… they were in love. But their families kept pulling them away since the girl was from a rich high ranked family while he was just a plain farmers son." He glanced down to make sure she was relaxed as he continued his story. "They always met at the tree with its leaves and branches long, like curtains so that they would be hidden. Even though they were young, they knew they were meant to be."

Hermione had now started to drift off…

"The two decided to leave their families and they both planned on running away to the boys' cousin in a far away land but on the day they were supposed to leave, the boy waited for her, there, hidden in the willows leaves. Instead of the girl, soldiers came and started beating him. The girl arrived when the soldiers had left and cried as she saw his body. The boy had little strength left and could only say a few nonsense words… the last word he said was 'willow'. The girl grew to be the wife of a king and decreed for the tree to be called a 'willow' tree… she never really found out what the boy really wanted to say. Even when she was queen, she cried and cried underneath that tree. Until her death, she was always there, underneath the tree's protective leaves. So that's why some people call it the 'weeping willow'. The willow tree represents protectiveness and sort of like a shield… the two found paradise inside her covered leaves… I-" he looked down at Hermione.

Hermione by now had been asleep but tears rolled down her eyes… David smiled a bit and wiped her tears away. So they stayed there… until the sunset when David picked her up and carried her to Gryffindor Tower where, even though he was a Slytherin, the Gryffindors let him bring her up to her dorm.

Hermione awoke extremely relaxed and energized and suddenly realized what happened the day before. She blushed then looked around her, slightly disappointed that she was back in her dorm.

She quickly took a shower and dressed herself up especially. She even put on a little make up. She skipped merrily down the steps of the girls dorms and to everyone else, it seemed like she was floating.

She made her way to the library when suddenly; a hand grabbed her and pulled her into an empty classroom.

She smiled as she somehow knew who it was.

She turned around and smiled sweetly…

"What are you smiling about, Mudblood?" a cold voice greeted her instead of the sweet voice she had expected.

"Zabini?"

"Who did you think it was? Prince? Yeah right. I didn't want to do this but just for you to know, I was forced to do this." He smirked then suddenly, her hands and legs were tied by magical ropes and she was gagged.

"That doesn't mean I'm not enjoying this though." He laughed.

He then muttered an incantation and suddenly, she felt herself slowly disappearing… but she was still there! She… was transparent!

He muttered a levitation spell and her body was lifted off the ground.

Hermione tried to scream even just so that people would hear her muffled voice but Zabini quickly placed a silencing charm on her. She was hopeless.

He suddenly levitated her outside the castle then suddenly, she felt herself levitate higher and higher towards the sky. She looked down and found herself directly at the center of the forbidden forest; Zabini was smirking at the every edge of the wood. He suddenly flickered his wand and her own trusty wand was taken away from her. She felt the spell he used to make her transparent disappear then suddenly, before she could even notice it, she fell.

_Two days later…_

Hermione gasped as she ran. She had no idea where she was anymore and all she could remember was suddenly waking up and finding… them. She ran all the way out of the forest as she cautiously looked behind her. She tried shouting for help as her arm was broken and she was coughing up blood but her voice had still not come back to her. She was so tired.

She suddenly tripped as she pulled open the doors to the castle and ran inside… it was around the first few hours of the morning… she ran until she found someone but no one was in sight. She ran to the safest place she could remember… when she pushed open the doors she was greeted by a dark room filled with books and tables with lamps. One of the lamps, were open at the very back of the library. She went there are quickly as possible but her ankle suddenly twisted and she fell to the ground. She heard a voice say 'who's there?' before she finally passed out of exhaustion and pain.

She opened her eyes and covered them quickly since she was met by a blinding light.

"Sorry." a stranger said to her as they pulled the lamp away from her face.

"Who are you?" she tried to say but her voice was yet to return.

The stranger flicked his wand and her voice came back to her but since she was not used to speaking and because of her exhaustion, she whispered very quietly when she wanted to scream. "Who are you?"

"You don't want me to answer that, Granger."

"Malfoy?" she asked slightly surprised but it didn't show since she was dead tired.

"Sleep. I'll take care of you…"

She did as she was told and slowly let exhaustion take over her.

Authors Note: Sorry! Is it too short? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! It's easy! Just click that lil button down there and… review!

Sorry if some parts are soo corny and some of my jokes suck, but hey, I tried my best, I swear!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The sun sets in the west and rises in the east, I don't own anything, and I beg you not to sue me please!

Summary: Hermione is sick and tired of being alone. She decides to make herself a golem. Not just any golem but one that looks and acts like her ideal prince charming, in fact, he is! The whole of Hogwarts is going crazy over this new boy... and why is Draco Malfoy glaring at him so much?

"Talk"

'_Thoughts'_

(Author's notes)

_**Letters/Mail**_

**Letters/Mail**

_Recap_

The stranger flicked his wand and her voice came back to her but since she was not used to speaking and because of her exhaustion, she whispered very quietly when she wanted to scream. "Who are you?"

"You don't want me to answer that, Granger."

"Malfoy?" she asked slightly surprised but it didn't show since she was dead tired.

"Sleep. I'll take care of you…"

She did as she was told and slowly let exhaustion take over her.

Chapter 4 – Secrets Hidden and Revealed

Hermione opened her eyes slowly as she felt a sudden pain in her chest and ankle. She groaned.

"Ms. Granger. You are finally awake!" Madame Pomfrey smiled.

"How long have I been here?" Hermione asked not being able to move her body at all. "What happened to me?"

"You were missing for two days. A student brought you in here at around three in the morning. I'm sorry but I wasn't able to catch their name." Madame Pomfrey said as she quickly conjured up some medicine bottle. "Drink this whole bottle and don't stop for air."

Hermione did as she was told but it took every bit of her not to spit it all out. It tasted like squid guts mixed with pig intestines all boiled up in human blood then frozen along with dog saliva and boiled in an unwashed cauldron.

Suddenly, Dumbledore was right beside Madame Pomfrey.

"Pompy, could you please leave Hermione and I for a moment? I just need a quick word." He smiled.

Madame Pomfrey nodded and left the headmaster alone with Hermione.

"Hermione, I know this will be hard but I need to know, where you have been for the past few days?" he asked her as he sat down on a chair he drew for himself.

Hermione stared at the headmaster.

She looked down at the bed spread in front of her and searched through her mind. She remembered some things and images flashed in her head. But then it stopped. And there was a blank somewhere between everything.

"I… I… can't remember… the last thing I remember is…" she suddenly blushed. "I was with David… um… then… I woke up in my dorm… then…" she searched her brain. "I don't know! I don't know what comes next… where have I been?" she told herself more than she told the headmaster.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Someone must have cast a memory charm on you." He informed her. His twinkling eyes were searching and penetrating as if searching her mind himself. When he looked away he shook his head. "You shall stay here this whole week Ms. Granger. Until this matter is fixed."

Hermione wanted to protest but the look on Dumbledore's face was enough to shush her. She nodded meekly.

The Headmaster stood and walked out of the hospital wing.

Hermione sighed. How long was she going to stay at this stupid hospital wing? She might as well rent out a bed at the rate she was going. And all her classes! What about graduating? Will she if she already missed around half of the classes for the whole year?

Hermione gave a shudder. What if… what if she needed to repeat the year? That was unacceptable! She was in sixth year and top of all her classes dammit! She will not resort to repeating a year! Then what will happen next year? Will Harry and Ron graduate and say goodbye to her as she stays back just starting to graduate as they move on with their lives? No way! She was the one who cared most about it! She couldn't just repeat a grade!

Hermione started to cry.

"Granger?" a voice called.

She looked up to find Malfoy standing in front of her, yet his usual smirk was not present on his face.

"Malfoy…" she sniffed as she let out a wail and continued crying like mad.

Surprisingly, he did not leave and closed the curtains around her bed and whispered a silencing charm.

"What's the matter Granger?" he asked as he sat down on her bed.

"I-sniff-might-wail-fail-sniff-and re-re-repeat-wail!"

He stared at her, an unreadable expression crossed on his face.

She stopped crying to stare at him… his face was turning red… then blue… then purple! Was he choking or something?

Then he burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She glared. "What's so funny?"

"Okay." He said, wiping a tear from his eye. "You were in the hospital wing around what, three times this year, you fainted, almost died, now you seem to have lost some memory, sorry I overheard, and what you're worried about is your grades?" he said and started laughing again. "If I were you I would worry about myself! You seem to be a walking bad luck charm these days! Longbottom hasn't been in here _once_ since you first came!"

'He actually said sorry?' was her first thought but shook it away. He had insulted her! again!Hermione wanted to throw something at his head but instead she frowned.

"What are you doing here anyway, Malfoy?" she sneered at him, turning her back to him as he just continued laughing.

He stopped and stared at her for a while. "What do you care?" he asked, his usual cold demeanor returned.

"Well, if you're just going to be rude and stuck up about it, then why don't you just leave?" she snapped back.

She turned away and strained her ears to hear the sound of his footsteps as he walked away, but they never came.

"I brought in a friend of mine." He told her with a straight face, devoid of any sarcasm, malice or defiance.

"Oh? Who?" she asked, searching for one trace of falsehood on his face.

"Zabini." He answered casually. "Got pretty bloodied up."

Hermione didn't really care about the other Slytherin but the thought of someone actually beating up another person who _wasn't_ in Slytherin was shocking… what house could they be in? Hufflepuff? No, theyre too nice. Ravenclaw? they were smart enough to know not to mess with Slytherins. Gryffindow? the thought suddenly turned to Harry and Ron. Maybe they had something to do with it? They might get detention! Or worse! Get expelled!

"Don't worry. It wasn't one of your little body guards." Malfoy said casually.

"You _know_ who beat him up?" she asked, trying to hide her interest. She had to know who to stay away from in school.

"Of course. Considering the fact that I was there." He said smugly, the usual smirk plastered back on.

"Well, why didn't you stop them!" she shouted. "He is your _best friend, _isn't he?"

"Define 'Best Friend'." He said.

"Someone who knows all your secrets. Someone who knows you best. Someone who knows your weaknesses and your strengths and is always there when you need them or not." She said thinking about Harry and Ron.

Malfoy just shrugged. "Sounds like a worst enemy to me."

She stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"Who better than an enemy to know what you are hiding? They always seek it to use it against you. They know you best since they've seen you in your worst and best state of being. Like when you two are in a brawl or in a verbal war. Face it, your enemy knows you best. Even your closest friends don't see the absolute worst in you. The enemy studies you, your strengths and weaknesses which he/she encounters when you two fight therefore even knowing more about you then maybe even you know about yourself. And they are always there, picking at you whether you like it or not." He said counting off on his fingers the points he was making.

Hermione stayed still, pondering on his different outlook on her thoughts of a best friend, and then she burst out laughing.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

He stared at her for a second then laughed along with her.

"Hahaha- why- hahaha- are we- hahaha –laughing-hahaha?" he asked.

She wiped a tear from her eye then smiled up at him. "Nothing really. It just… refreshing to hear someone else's view on my ideas with a new point in it. Harry and Ron, well, it's hard to get a conversation out of them that doesn't involve quidditch or the end of the world. With David, well, we pretty much think the same way. It's nice to hear some diversity thrown at me." Her smile grew even larger.

He gave her a small smile.

"I see what you mean. I don't really 'express my individual thoughts' towards the other Slytherins."

"Mr. Malfoy! Get out! You are creating too much noise! People are healing here!" Madame Pomfrey shouted.

"Well, I have to go Granger. Really nice talk we had. Hope we can do it again some other time." He said sarcastically then winked at her right before he left the Hospital Wing.

Right before he disappeared, a sudden flash appeared right before her eyes then everything was enveloped in darkness. As if it became night. Then suddenly, she saw his once again, her eyes were hazy but she saw the silhouette of Malfoy looking at her then his face came to focus.

"Malfoy?" she whispered.

His voice was mumbled and she strained to hear his words but all she could make out was, "Sleep."

She was brought back into the Hospital Wing and she stared off into space.

"He knows what happened to me…" she whispered as she suddenly realized she was in tears.

Malfoy had not returned to the Hospital Wing since that day even though his so-called 'best friend' was still there, unable to fully recover since whoever beat him up used some sort of spell.

Hermione had been looking out for any hair of him since then. Even when Harry and Ron were there, she would always stop talking or laughing or even breathing when the doors to the Hospital wing opened. But when she found out that it wasn't him, she always let out a breath she had been holding.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Harry asked at another one of his and Ron's daily visits.

She just merely sighed and smiled a small smile towards her best friends.

"Look, I know you miss David and all but I don't know where he goes off to either. Every time we see him in class he's always out of it. And the teachers don't really seem to mind him." Ron said thoughtfully.

Hermione was taken aback for a moment. She hadn't been thinking of David at all. She now felt sort of guilty. What was happening to him? He is her fault after all. Wait… David was now a 'fault' to her? Wasn't she in love with him only days before?

"I'm sorry guys… You're right… I do miss… D- David." She lied.

The two seemed to believe her and said their farewells.

She remained contemplating on what they had just told her. Something was happening to David. What could it be? Could she have made a mistake when she created him? What was happening?

The door burst open and her attention was quickly diverted. A tall, blonde boy quickly strode into the room like he owned it.

"Zabini!" he shouted as he raged in.

The dark haired young man who was a couple of beds away from Hermione shivered in fright.

"Err… Hi Malfoy."

"What's this I hear about a polyjuice potion and you becoming a pansy drone!"

"Look, I can explain." The dark haired boy said as he sat up.

Malfoy grunted in anger and quickly pulled the curtains around Zabini's bed and quickly muttering a 'silencio' spell.

Hermione couldn't help but stare at the closed off bed and wonder what Malfoy was talking about.

After a few moments, the curtains were opened so harshly that it ripped.

"It had better not happen again." Malfoy growled and left the hospital wing immediately, not even glancing at Hermione.

She stared at Zabini, his face now showed a new bruise right above his left eye.

She winced at the mere sight of it.

"Hermione?" a voice startled her.

She was suddenly aware of another person sitting beside her on her bed.

She turned around and gasped.

David was deathly pale and his usually bright eyes were dark and distant. He seemed to be in so much pain as he breathed.

"Something… is… wrong…" he breathed out and suddenly fell to the floor, unconscious.

Hermione stared at the body in front of her and it took a second for it to finally sink in… She could feel something being torn away from the body… as if… no. She stared at her own hands and found them paling at an alarming rate. She was almost as pale as him…

She could hear voices, all around her. All the other patients were staring at her and she was getting a huge migraine. She screamed as blood littered the floor.

She couldn't remember what had happened next. Her vision was hazy and a frantic Madame Pomfrey was holding on to her so tight as if she wouldn't let go.

"What's wrong dear? What's happening? Ms. Granger! Ms. Granger! Hermione!" the nurse screamed in alarm as Hermione felt herself slowly slip away into the same unconsciousness as David… she coughed and tasted the bronzy taste of blood in her mouth.

"David…" she whispered. "something… wrong…"

"HERMIONE!"

Authors note:

Hey! I know I haven't updated for a while and I noticed that Hermione is always in the Hospital wing so if your wondering, here the answer!

When Hermione created a Golem, you can't really expect her to be the same. Her health, immune system, magic, and even knowledge all took a dive for it. She is so unbalanced and vulnerable that spells do not have the same effect on her as it used to of is supposed to. Since she had a memory charm placed on her, it was sure to cause her damage, and that's why she was at the hospital wing for so long after she was found.

Here's a clue to why Hermione and David will be… err… 'out of it' in the next chapter! It has something to do with the Forbidden forest and what happened to Hermione when she was missing for two days!

Please review and look out for the next Chapter! Chapter 5: Missing


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The sun sets in the west and rises in the east, I don't own anything, and I beg you not to sue me please!

Summary: Hermione is sick and tired of being alone. She decides to make herself a golem. Not just any golem but one that looks and acts like her ideal prince charming, in fact, he is! The whole of Hogwarts is going crazy over this new boy... and why is Draco Malfoy glaring at him so much?

SPECIAL AUTHORS NOTE: This chapter is dedicated to my best friend who just moved away. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! MISS YA! LUV YA! COME BACK TO US! That is all. Thank you for putting up with my rambles. Here goes.

"Talk"

'_Thoughts'_

(Author's notes)

_**Letters/Mail**_

**Letters/Mail**

_Recap_

She couldn't remember what had happened next. Her vision was hazy and a frantic Madame Pomfrey was holding on to her so tight as if she wouldn't let go.

"What's wrong dear? What's happening? Ms. Granger! Ms. Granger! Hermione!" the nurse screamed in alarm as Hermione felt herself slowly slip away into the same unconsciousness as David… she coughed and tasted the bronzy taste of blood in her mouth.

"David…" she whispered. "something… wrong…"

"HERMIONE!"

Chapter 5 – Missing

The light was dimmer than usual. The morning suns rays didn't seem to cheer the inhabitants of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Gryffindor golden girl, Hermione Granger, and the new heartthrob of the school, David Prince, were slowly dying.

It came as a shock to all. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley have never uttered a word since the news got out. Ginny Weasley was often seen staring into space, her eyes blank and not a single piece of food entered either of their mouths.

The most shocking of all, was one Slytherin boy who was known to have taken an interest in his new housemate. The two had become close, almost like brothers. And Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, had for once, stayed in silence. No taunting, no teasing, nothing; just silence.

All the faces, young and old, Slytherin and Gryffindor, rats and owls. They all felt the emptiness of the space that was once occupied by the two loved, hated, despised, yet oddly considered idols of the school.

The scene playing out day after day could only be described as wrong.

The professors looked down on their students with a weary eye for they too were affected by the loss of the most intelligent witch to ever walk Hogwarts. The whole of Hogwarts was depressed.

Draco looked on as he watched the scene playing out before him. He unconsciously searched around for a hair of them but deep down, knew his search was in vain.

He sighed and got up. He felt half the hall watching him as he was the first to leave the great hall after the news. He opened the great oak doors and he heard the resounding noise it created once he closed it.

He walked the lonely halls, feeling the bitter cold even though he knew that otherwise, he would have taken off his cloak. He didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he was going somewhere, anywhere, that would make him feel better.

His feet stopped moving and he looked up. He smirked to himself. Where else could he have been going? Of course he'd end up here.

He pushed open the Hospital Wing doors and walked towards the two beds at the very back, the floor covered in gifts and cards and even balloon arrangements and plastic singing elves.

He carefully made his way to their beds. He sat down on a chair that was usually occupied by Potter, Weasley or the other Weasley. He held the hand in his and chuckled at himself.

If both parties had been awake, he would never have the courage to do so.

"Wake up." He found himself whispering. "Please wake up. It's not your time yet. Please."

A tear fell down his cheek and he was startled and let go of the hand he was holding on to so tightly seconds before.

'Malfoy's don't cry!' he kept thinking as he wiped his tear.

He took another look at them and saw how their faces were so pale, their eyes were sealed closed and they looked worse than death. It was like watching the apocalypse time bob tick.

He couldn't stay so he got up, prepared to leave.

"Please… help…" a voice whispered so faintly he was glad he was alone inside the hospital wing.

He sat back down and leaned forward to hear more.

"I'm here! Tell me what to do!" he almost shouted.

Granger's eyes tightened at the volume of his voice.

"Please… help…" she just kept repeating.

He strained to hear more but she had fallen back to her dying rest after a few minutes.

He got up and walked out of the Hospital Wing.

He started at the place he knew would give him answers. The library, where he had first helped her.

He ran down all the shelves searching for the specific book when at last he found it in her usual table. He smiled a small smiled at the irony.

He flipped its pages searching for the certain information he was looking for when it appeared.

_The Forbidden Forest is full of mystical and magical creatures as harmless as a small sprinklen to as dangerous as a diminion. It's very core center being one of the most magical and untouched sources in the whole word._

Hogwarts: a History had stopped there. Only two sentences. Two sentences he had to figure it out.

He growled in frustration and headed to look for the librarian.

"Madame Pince!" he hollered.

"Yes? Stop shouting dear boy! This is a library!" she answered behind an eight foot tall stack of books.

"Do we have a book with a list of all the creatures in the Forbidden Forest?" he asked.

The librarian stopped working. Her breath had seemed to pause as well.

"why? What would you do with it?" she asked.

"I just need information. It's a life or death situation!"

She had contemplated for a while. But his determined look must have won her over.

"Professor Dumbledore keeps a full list with details on every creature in his study. I'm afraid I do not have access and you will have to speak to him."

Draco nodded and was out of the library before she could utter another word.

He didn't know how fast he was running; all he knew was that he kept thinking that he was too slow. He needed to help them before it was too late.

By the time he had even remotely gotten close to where he 'assumed' Dumbledore's study was; he was stopped by the two people he didn't want to see most of all.

"Where are you going?" Blaise asked as he blocked Draco's path.

He glared at the boy and he instantly backed away.

"Draco-darling! Why don't you come with us? Sometimes three people could be more fun than two." She hinted smugly.

He had to stop himself from vomiting.

He pushed them away and continued running. But he was stopped when Dumbledore himself suddenly passed through a wall and almost came crashing into him.

"Ah! Mr. Malfoy!" Dumbledore smiled a sad smile.

"Professor! I need-huh- to-uh borrow-ah your-huh list-ah of-ah creatures-uh in the-uh Forbidden Forest-huh!" he gasped.

The headmaster eyed him suspiciously but then smiled a hopeful smile.

"You may proceed, Mr. Malfoy. You must leave my study in one hour and do not take anything with you." He warned as suddenly, double doors appeared from the wall the headmaster had just gone through.

Draco nodded as thanks and rushed in.

He didn't know how much time had passed, heck, he didn't even know if he was breathing anymore. His breath had caught in his throat and his tears were spilling all over his face and a book. A book that contained the one thing he had not counted on when he wanted to help her.

Humanili. That was the cause of his grief. Why? Why did he have to help her? He should have brought her straight to Madame Pomfrey.

He wiped his tears and quickly grabbed a bottle of ink, a quill and some parchment from Dumbledore's desk as he began scribbling down what he needed to do.

He didn't bother to put back the hundreds of books that littered the floor in his search. He just got up and ran. He had to know. He had to confirm that his worst fear was not real. He had to try to search for another answer, any answer. Just not this.

It had taken him three days. Three days to brew the potion. Now… he wasn't sure. He couldn't stop now but… the risks were enormous.

He re-read what he had scribbled down days ago.

_Potion di memoria_

_Another form of a pensieve. Potion di memoria is an enhanced memory potion which transfers memory from one person to another. The person who the memory is being extracted from must be willing or else another memory may emerge. The drinker is to place one strand of hair from the person with the memory to be extracted into the potion and let is simmer for five to six seconds. There is no guarantee that the drinker may survive. This potion is extremely dangerous because whatever the person with the memory experienced during the memory, the drinker shall also experience as they watch the memory._

_WARNING: MEMORIES CLARITY IS DEPENDENT ON THE TIME FRAME THAT THE POTION IS USED WITH._

He sighed and quickly grabbed the flask and rushed to the Hospital Wing. He ran all the way to their beds, dodging the presents scattered on the floor.

"What are you doing here Malfoy? Get out!" Weasley shouted at the first sight of him and blocked him from them.

"Move out of the way!" he shouted, pushing Weasley aside.

"You heard Ron! Get out of here!" Potter shouted.

"I don't have time for this! If you want your precious mudblood to live, and then move aside!" he shouted.

The two backed away almost instantly.

"What's with the sudden trust?" he asked snidely.

"We want Hermione back. No matter who saves her. As long as she's saved." Potter said quietly.

"You heard her too didn't you…" Draco said slowly as the reality dawned on him.

Potter nodded.

"Last night. When Ron went out to check on Ginny. She started mumbling."

Draco nodded to him.

"This is no guarantee. But I promise you Potter, and Malfoy's have always kept their promises, I will bring them back."

He plucked a hair from Granger's head and quickly placed it into the goblet.

He counted to six.

"If I die, tell them that I don't want Pansy to take care of my body and if she gets her hands on me, promise me you'll burn me." He said with a serious look in his eyes.

Potter almost smiled at him. "Potter's never break their promises either." he simply replied.

Draco downed the Potion and he instantly felt himself going numb.

It was as if time itself was reversing. His sight was becoming black and white and his surroundings… he never remembered the events occurring. Everything seemed to be ganging up on him. He wanted to shout for it to stop but his voice was gone.

And then as if reading his mind, everything did stop.

He looked around him. He was at one of the willow trees on the grounds. He quickly found the two people he had been looking for, replaying a memory for him.

Realization dawned on him.

He would be experiencing her memory… even the memory of when she was… missing.

Authors note:

Hey! I know its soo short and soo cliff hanger but I promise that the more reviews, the longer the chapters and the faster I update. I'm sorry for being so late to update but all my 'creative juices' had to go to school since we're doing this play/video thing and I'm writing the script. You all rock! Please remember to review!

About what a Humanili is… it's a secret! Review and the next chapter is the one to reveal what Humanili actually is.

Watch out for the Next Chapter: The Awakening.

But… since this is kinda short… here's a lil preview!

_Part of Chapter 6._

"Get up and move!" he shouted, tears staining his face.

She paid no heed to him and continued to scream, her scream bouncing off the trees and the ground and coming back to him tenfold.

"Get up and move!" he screamed before all went black.

_End_

I know, so short. But hey, if you review you'll see the rest of it!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The sun sets in the west and rises in the east, I don't own anything, and I beg you not to sue me please!

Summary: Hermione is sick and tired of being alone. She decides to make herself a golem. Not just any golem but one that looks and acts like her ideal prince charming, in fact, he is! The whole of Hogwarts is going crazy over this new boy... and why is Draco Malfoy glaring at him so much?

"Talk"

'_Thoughts'_

(Author's notes)

_**Letters/Mail**_

**Letters/Mail**

Authors Note: I am sooo sorry for updating so late. Think of this as a Halloween Treat. Hehehehe… I would like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who has read and supported me with this fic and others. Special mention goes to duj who I am in eternally indebted to and my other best friend Cheska who moved to the USA a couple of months ago. Good Luck and Miss ya!

_Recap_

_Draco downed the Potion and he instantly felt himself going numb._

_It was as if time itself was reversing. His sight was becoming black and white and his surroundings… he never remembered the events occurring. Everything seemed to be ganging up on him. He wanted to shout for it to stop but his voice was gone._

_And then as if reading his mind, everything did stop._

_He looked around him. He was at one of the willow trees on the grounds. He quickly found the two people he had been looking for, replaying a memory for him._

_Realization dawned on him._

_He would be experiencing her memory… even the memory of when she was… missing._

Chapter 6 – The Awakening

'This is strange.'

His silvery grey eyes tried to grasp all the images rushing past him. He should have known better than to just pluck a hair from Granger. He wouldn't know if she was willing or not. It's just…

He tried not to go into his own memories. He was in hers and if he mixed it with his, it could tamper whatever he was trying to accomplish.

He walked over to the willow tree, not listening to his housemate relate the story to the girl. He tried to touch a leaf but his fingers went through them, as if he was a ghost. He sighed. He was truly a mere stranger, a mere spectator, in this world.

He turned his attention back to the two students who were actually in the Hospital Wing, clinging to life but a thin thread of hope. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine _he_ would be that thread they would be counting on.

He watched as the girl fell asleep as her little 'boyfriend' was speaking to her.

"Always thought he was a bit dull." He chuckled at his own joke.

He watched as Prince picked her up.

He glared at the boy.

Prince walked up to the castle and entered, Draco followed them closely.

"_Look -- Granger and Prince! -- sweet!"_

"_Can you imagine ---- a boyfriend like ----? Aww…"_

"_I ---- he beat her up! She's probably ----- to start crying ----. Remember when she ---- into the ----- common room during third -----? ---- a crybaby. I would --- to get hit by him!"_

"_She probably feinted --- she's anorexic. She hasn't --- eating at -- lately. Tsk, tsk. She never treated --- this badly when --- with Potter or Weasley. He must be doing ---- to her."_

"_I saw --the willow tree's earlier! So sweet!"_

"_I bet t----e even g---a die together."_

"_Malfoy used --------- one to----- her cry. I -----r what Prince ---. She ---- feinted this time! There----- be a new bad--- in Hogw---s."_

Draco stared at the people around Prince making the comments, their faces blurry and unrecognizable.

"This must be some kind of subconscious memory of something…"

He kept thinking about what the people kept repeating in crude whispers to their neighbors. But one comment stood out, he recognized the voice but he couldn't tell who it was.

"_I guess it's over.--- thought --- and Malfoy--- together. It was ------- obvious. There was always -------- tension between --- two of them."_

'Crazy.' He kept repeating again and again in his head.

He kept following until Prince stopped in front of a portrait of an overly obese lady.

"Password?" she asked.

"-----" Prince said.

The portrait opened.

"Here we go. The Lions den." Malfoy smiled gleefully. "I bet he gets beat up by everyone! No Slytherin will ever enter the Gryffindor Common Room with a Gryffindor with dried up tears and unconscious! This ought to be good!"

When Prince entered the common room, all was quiet. All eyes watched as Prince climbed up the girls' dormitories.

Draco followed, expecting cat calls or punches or even a broomstick coming out of nowhere and hitting Prince in the head.

Nothing happened.

When Prince came back down only Potter approached the boy.

"What happened?"

"She fell asleep."

And that was it.

Draco growled angrily as Prince left the common room and found himself in an odd feeling. He was being sucked into another phase of the memory.

He found himself in a dormitory. The walls were red as blood with a line of pure gold trimming running halfway through the wall all around. There were only three four-poster beds in the room. Only one of them held an occupant.

"Must be Granger." He smirked when he saw the trademark bushy hair of the girl.

He noticed she was shivering a bit.

He looked around the room and found the cause.

"Bloody window is open." He muttered to himself and walked towards it.

He reached out a hand to pull the handle but like the leaves on the grounds, his hand went right through it. He cursed his stupidity and walked back towards the slightly shivering girl.

"Stupid Prince couldn't even put the covers on properly…" he muttered as he stared at the clock on her bedside table.

Time seemed to pass by so slowly… He decided to have a look around… there could be some blackmail potential under all this 'heroic-business' he was doing. He walked over to the vanity at the far side of the room. He cocked an eyebrow up as he saw all the colorful potions and face-paints or whatever they called it on the vanity.

'Never knew Granger cared so much about her looks.' He grimaced. He hated girls that were obsessed with their looks…

He glanced at the clock again. Two hours had passed? How had that happened? The he noticed a lot of movement around him. Those other two Gryffindor girls were here. They were moving faster than he'd seen anyone move! One moment they were next to their own beds and the next in the bathroom or looking at themselves in the mirror and so on! What was happening?

He glanced at the clock again and realized it was moving in an incredible speed as well.

"I guess the potion has a time limit. It's speeding things up." He told himself.

He moved away from the dressed and it was good move on his part for the next hour, well minutes to him and hour for them, the two crowded the dresser and started applying the various potions to their faces.

'So it's not Grangers! Now that explains a lot." He said as he watched the girl sleeping peacefully, moving slightly.

Before he knew it, silence was all he saw or heard for all three were asleep and the moon was at its highest point. His eyes began to droop as he felt the exhaustion take its toll. Why hadn't he slept before taking the potion?

He had to stop himself from falling asleep! He yawned and walked towards the window again. The two girls didn't bother closing it either. They had their thick blankets while Granger was still shivering, stupid Gryffindor Girls.

Before he knew it, the sun was coming up and the room was filled with its warm glow.

An alarm went off and Time suddenly went on its usual course. He looked over to the Gryffindor Mudblood with contempt. She probably had a cold now.

To his relief, she got up and seemed to be humming. She didn't seem at all sick or gave any sign as to having a cold. She started skipping towards her dresser and started getting dressed for the day. She started to take off her clothes and Draco turned around automatically.

'It's not like she'll know if I saw anything!' he muttered angrily at himself.

'But you'll know and it'll haunt you forever! Do you want to live with that kind of guilt? And the only way to amend it is if you told her? What a pleasant conversation that would be. "Hey Granger! I saw you in your nuddy pants that time when I tried to save your life in your memory! Fancy eating dinner with me tomorrow?" Right…' His mind spat at him.

'It's not like I want to have dinner with her anyway!' he shouted at the air.

He heard the door suddenly close and felt the familiar odd feeling.

'Another location it is then…' he muttered dejectedly.

He was in the hallways…

Draco spotter Hermione skipping down the hall heading towards her favorite destination.

'The Library. Typical Granger.' He chuckled.

He followed her but suddenly a hand came out of nowhere and she was out of his sight.

"GRANGER!" he shouted. "GRANGER!"

He ran towards the spot he had last seen her. There was door there. An unused classroom was behind it most probably.

"GRANGER! OPEN THE DOOR!"

He felt the familiar sensation again.

"WELL BLOODY HURRY UP DAMMIT!" he shouted as he found his surroundings changing.

Once everything was clear he found himself in a dark classroom.

"Blaise…" he muttered dangerously low.

"Zabini?" he heard Granger say disbelievingly. She sounded scared… as if she was a mouse caught in a trap.

"Who did you think it was? Prince? Yeah right. I didn't want to do this but just for you to know, I was forced to do this." He smirked then suddenly, her hands and legs were tied by magical ropes and she was gagged.

"That doesn't mean I'm not enjoying this though." Blaise laughed such a cruel and high pitched laugh.

"You Bloody Bastard!!" Draco shouted at his 'best friend'. The truth was that he knew that Blaise had been the one to take her. When he had rescued her that night… this was not the time! He couldn't go into his own memories! Lives were resting in the palm of his hands! He needed to stay focused!

Draco felt helpless as Blaise placed an incantation of Granger. Her whole body was now transparent and he said an easy 'Wingardium Leviosa' to make her float above him.

Blaise seemed to enjoy it, laughing and crackling silent cruel jokes to her. Draco doubted that she could hear it but he heard every word.

"Look over there Granger, its Potty and Weasel! They can't really see you though… Aww… too bad, so sad." Blaise muttered quietly.

Draco clenched his fists.

"You'll never guess where we're going! It'll be so much fun! She'll be so pleased with me…" Blaise smiled to himself. "I hope you're not afraid of the dark… or creatures of the night chasing after your flesh… If you're lucky they'll spit it out though. With dirty blood like yours even animals will find little use for you."

He could feel his palms bleed. His fists were so tight it hurt…

Zabini and Hermione, hovering above, reached the edge of the woods. He directed Hermione to continue hovering until Draco saw she had reached the very heart of the forest.

"Have a bloody fun time dying mudblood." Blaise whispered and flickered his wand, Hermione instantly started falling… constantly falling…

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BLOODY BASTARD!" Draco shouted as he threw a punch at Blaise, his fist going through Blaises' stomach then through Blaises' head.

Draco screamed in frustration as he continued punching Blaise who was walking away.

Draco felt the familiar sensation again… and for the first time since he has started this journey, he dreaded what he would see next.

The entire world was spinning, his eyes were unfocused and his palms were still bleeding.

"Where am I?" he asked himself. He was so confused.

His eye sight cleared a bit and all he saw was darkness. He rubbed his eyes and it started to become more focused. There were dark branches and leaves were falling. He could hear small voices.

"Shwiap kollipanradi. Jojokailiropa? Ilirangina muna lilarigasha." The voice was so small Draco knew this was it. The Humanili.

He quickly sat up and looked around.

He couldn't see them. Where were they? And more importantly, where was she?

He finally spotted her… He winced and looked away almost instantly.

Her bounds were still on, her wrists bleeding as they were tightening around her swollen hands. Her head projecting a huge gash and her face was full or scratches undoubtedly from the trees above as she fell.

"Where are they…?" he asked himself, standing his ground and eyes darting everywhere.

"Jojokailiropa! Jojokailiropa! Shwiap!" a tiny voice boomed out of the silence.

Draco turned his head towards the sound but saw nothing. He heard tiny footsteps behind him and turned again, nothing! He couldn't see them!

And as horrible as a nightmare her scream pierced the night.

He stiffened. He slowly turned around to face her… and he saw them.

Hundreds of them. Humanili… small fairy-like creatures with no wings. They lived in tribes and fed on flesh. Notorious for even hunting down Unicorns. Once their teeth were barred into the creature a poison would spread, numbness would be the only outcome, consciousness still intact, they would devour their prey slowly, one Unicorn enough to suffice five hundred for a month. But Hermione was a human, considered a delicacy to them and they would not wait until they were hungry to finish her. They would do it for the rarity of a human to come across them.

Hermione's fearful eyes… they were enough to make him want to leave the memory. To go somewhere else… to… try to save her.

He felt his eyes water as they approached her like a swarm of bees to honey. He noticed her legs were no longer bound.

He saw a ray of hope.

Unfortunately, Hermione did not.

"You're legs are unbound! Get up! Run!" he shouted, knowing full well that she could not hear him.

The moment the first Humanili bit into her flesh, she had stopped screaming and looked helpless, the fear engulfing her.

Another bite and she was gone.

No more light shone in her eyes only the acceptance of the inevitable.

"No… you… you can still run away! You still have a chance!" he shouted at her.

She remained in her disposition and closed her eyes, weeping as each bite made her wince and bite her lip, as if daring to not let them hear her scream.

"You can still run!" he shouted again.

He knew what he was doing was hopeless. Even if she did runaway, she was in the heart of the forest. The poison would take effect and she would be stranded possi9bly devoured by another creature. She was doomed either way.

"But you got out of it Granger! You reached me! You… survived…" he cried.

The look on her face was more terrible than the sight of a hundred of those creatures biting into her flesh and her entire body bloody. It was her eyes mostly, the ones that held such passion, and such belief and faith that everything will be alright… it was gone replaced by an empty blank feeling.

"But she will get out of this… she will…" he reminded himself.

But then her lip couldn't stop her scream any longer. They started scratching at her eyes, biting into her finger nails, going into the flesh underneath her clothes.

He couldn't take it. Run! He kept repeating in his mind, his words wanting to burst out into the open air of her screams.

He suddenly felt it and the potions warning came careening into his brain.

"…_whatever the person with the memory experienced during the memory, the drinker shall also experience as they watch the memory.."_

A bite mark appeared on his arm, then on his neck and onto his face each appearing faster then the last. He felt numbness then absolute pain. Each bite fired up, burning him from within and into the coldness of the night. Each drop of blood she had lost… he had lost the same amount. He felt himself going dizzy and as it all came swelling up into his own consciousness he screamed.

He turned to look at her. She was still horrified but was now desperately trying to get the Humanili off of her, she was crying hard.

"Get up and move!" he shouted, tears staining his face.

His own wounds hurt so much more than any curse that could have been tossed at him but what hurt him most was that she was experiencing the same pain, the same amount of blood was shed, and the same feeling of utter hopelessness was adamant within her eyes.

"Get up and move!" he shouted again, trying so desperately to remind her she would get out of this. He knew it! But with each new bite and each new burning pain from the Humanili's fangs, he started to disbelieve his own words.

She paid no heed to him and continued to scream, her scream bouncing off the trees and the ground and coming back to him tenfold.

"Get up and move!" he screamed before all went black, the pain too much for him to continue on consciously. His last sight was of her crying out as a hundred more started to devour every inch of her, slowly and very painfully. "Hermione…"

Draco's eyes blinked open. He found himself in front of the castle.

He got up quickly but his wounds were still open and bleeding profusely, he put his hand up to wipe the blood over his eyes to give him a better view. He spotted a girl, no, young woman stumble out of the forest, looking back and limping, almost crawling to get away.

He couldn't help but feel so proud… she had gotten out. She was Hermione Granger and nothing stopped her… even utter hopelessness and pain. Maybe not even… No. This was not the time to be thinking of those things! He needed to make sure and see what happened next.

She was stumbling. Running as fast as she could…

He followed her, he was limping also but at least her bleeding had stopped…

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her enter the library.

He knew what was coming next.

She limped inside and saw one of the lamps at the very back of the library still open. She tried to run over to ask for help but her ankle twisted and she fell to the floor with a thud.

He wiped off more of his blood as he watched himself rush towards the noise.

The oil lamp was moved next to her face to examine who she was. Draco watched himself as his eyes went big seeing who it was. Hermione squinted and he moved the oil lamp further.

Draco wiped more blood from his forehead, not caring about anything else except truly seeing what happened and finishing it even if it cost him his life.

"Sorry." He heard himself say.

"Who are you?" she whispered hoarsely.

"You don't want me to answer that, Granger."

"Malfoy?"

"Sleep. I'll take care of you…"

His hands were now full of blood and he knew none of his wounds had stopped bleeding. He tried desperately to wipe away the blood covering his eyes so that he would see what was happening. He needed to finish this!

His pain seemed to outweigh his determination since the last word he heard echo through the library was,

"Obliviate."

And he blacked out, this time, unsure as to if or when he would be conscious again.

Authors note:

Okay, so I think I kind of led all of you to believe Hermione and David would wake up in this chapter… sadly, they didn't. but this chapter did awaken a lot of things, read again to see what I mean. Hehehe…

I'm sorry for the uber late update. Hope you all like it, by the way, I never cleared it up but Humanili is said 'Human-nill-lie.' And the language the Humanili said was their speak. Instead of roaring or whatever, they have their own lauguage. It all generally meant 'Human! Attack! Flesh!'

As to why only Draco knew it was a Humanili in the first place and how he knew to brew the potion well, that's a secret. I'll reveal that later in the story. So how is it so far? Please review!

Please read and review!

And! Watch out for the next chapter! Chapter 7: Truth Behind Truths


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The sun sets in the west and rises in the east, I don't own anything, and I beg you not to sue me please!

Summary: Hermione is sick and tired of being alone. She decides to make herself a golem. Not just any golem but one that looks and acts like her ideal prince charming, in fact, he is! The whole of Hogwarts is going crazy over this new boy... and why is Draco Malfoy glaring at him so much?

"Talk"

'_Thoughts'_

(Author's notes)

_**Letters/Mail**_

**Letters/Mail**

Authors Note: hey guys! I'm sorry to be a nag or anything but as time goes on and this fic continues, less people review which makes me think maybe people aren't reading anymore. Please tell me if I should continue this fic. This chap is dedicated to those who have supported me throughout. You know who you are.

_Recap_

_His pain seemed to outweigh his determination since the last word he heard echo through the library was,_

"_Obliviate."_

_And he blacked out, this time, unsure as to if or when he would be conscious again._

Chapter 7 – Truth Behind Truths

Harry watched in horror as Madame Pomfrey bound Malfoy to a hospital bed. He was thrashing and screaming, little bite marks appearing all over his skin.

"Bloody hell!" Ron kept repeating over and over again.

"ARGH!!!"

Madame Pomfrey was running around and trying to force a relaxing potion down Malfoys throat.

Harry looked away. It should have been he who took the risk; after all, he was Hermiones friend. It should have been him. Not Malfoy. Malfoy barely even knew Hermione. And he didn't believe all the talk about Malfoy and David being friends. Maybe… Malfoy did this to… He couldn't think of any reason as to why Malfoy would do this.

"Potter! Don't just stand there! Go find Professor Dumbledore!" Madame Pomfrey screamed at him.

Harry shook himself out his reverie and ran out of the Hospital Wing.

He reached the gargoyle that led to the Headmasters Office, panting.

"Chocolate Frogs!" he breathed. The Gargoyle didn't move.

"Uh… Lemon drops? Cockroach Clusters? Bertie Bott's every flavored Beans? Urgh! I don't have time for this! What kind of stupid candy is the password now?!"

The gargoyle chuckled in amusement and jumped to the side.

"Candy? Really? That's his password?" Harry mumbled as he dashed up the stairs.

The door leading to the Headmasters office was closed. Harry turned the door knob only to find that it was locked.

He was about to knock politely, albeit very very loudly, but stopped as a voice roared inside the room.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" a mans voice exploded.

"You very well know what I mean. We both saw this coming. She is unwell." Dumbeldore's voice now also audible.

"But you aren't the one who cares for her, are you?" the man spat out.

"I care for every single one of my students. You remember, don't you?" Dumbledore's voice stills an essence of calm.

"But _he_ cannot save her! What a burden to place towards himself! And you helped him! You shouldn't encourage _him_ to do this! It isn't his responsibility! It was her mistake. Why let _him_ suffer?" The man continued.

"Because he chose to. Maybe he was not fully aware when he made this choice but he did. And he is the only one willing. I merely took a few weeks off his search. I did not tell him to continue or to go on with what he was planning. It was his choice. Not mine or yours."

"It is my choice! I am his-"

"I think we should finish this discussion later. There is someone outside my door and I don't think he should wait any longer." Dumbledore cut off.

Harry went red. What did he just overhear?

"You may enter now Harry." Dumbledore's voice floated out.

Harry opened the now unlocked door and found Professor Dumbledore standing in front of the fireplace. Dumbledores' office was the same as he last saw it. With trinkets and candies and unusual books and paintings on the walls.

"Well Harry, what did you come here for?"

Harry suddenly couldn't remember.

"I… I…"

"Come now Harry, I'm sure you had a perfectly good reason as to why you came rushing here."

Suddenly it all came back to him.

"Malfoy! Hospital Wing! Madame Pomfrey sent me!" Harry suddenly shouted.

"Well, we better get a move on then."

Harry nodded.

Dumbledore took a bag from his pocket and sprayed some of its contents into the fireplace.

"Emergency Floo Powder." He told Harry. "Well, then. Let's go."

Harry stepped into the fireplace after Dumbledore and Dumbledore shouted, "Hospital Wing, Hogwarts!"

Harry felt the familiar sensations of floo when suddenly his feet touched the ground and he stumbled forward.

"Albus!" he heard Madame Pomfrey cry out.

"Poppy, what's wrong with Draco?" Dumbledore asked carefully as to not aggravate the poor nurse any longer.

"He took some kind of potion Albus! I wasn't here at the time and I have no idea what it was! I've been administering some Relaxing Potion to him but they all have no effect! He wont stop bleeding Albus! Pretty soon, he can die!"

"He will not die today Poppy, I can assure you of that." Dumbledore comforted, and then Harry heard him whisper, "There is something he needs to finish first."

And as quick as lightning, Dumbledore was beside the restrained and screaming Draco Malfoy.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir! He… he… stopped moving two seconds ago. He won't stop screaming." Ron told him, Harry could tell that Ron was freaking out with all the blood on his clothes. Malfoys thrashes seemed to have made the blood spray on to Rons robes.

Dumbledore nodded and took out a vial from his pocket. He tapped it with his wand and muttered a few things.

He tipped all of its contents into Malfoys mouth and watched as Malfoy suddenly went quiet.

The only noise in the Hospital Wing was Madame Pomfreys loud cries and Dumbledore's steady breath.

Suddenly, a choking sound filled the air. Madame Pomfrey stopped crying and quickly looked towards the bleeding Draco Malfoy.

Dumbledore undid the restraints and helped Malfoy to sit up.

"Listen to me Draco. Do not utter a word." Dumbledore warned.

Malfoy was trying to wipe blood off of his face. His face was paler then usual and he seemed to be loosing consiousness again.

"The potion I administered to you will not help you get out of this condition. It will only keep you awake long enough to let you tell us the events in Ms. Grangers memory that you witnessed. But, if you do tell us what has happened to Ms. Granger you would be endangering yourself."

"WHAT?!" Harry shouted.

"If Mr. Malfoy chooses to tell us what happened to Ms. Granger, it might cause him a mental reaction since he will try to remember what happened within her memory. It will endanger himself. But if he chooses not to tell us and only tell us of the potion he administered on himself before he went into her memory, he may be saved. But we won't achieve anything in the prospect of saving Ms. Granger and Mr. Prince."

"SO IT'S LIFE OR DEATH? HIS LIFE OR HERS?" Harry bellowed. "WHAT KIND OF CHOICE IS THAT?"

"HE'LL PROBABLY LET HERMIONE DIE!" Ron added.

"MALFOY SHOULDN'T BE THE ONE MAKING THE DECISION! IT SHOULD BE ME!" Harry shouted. "YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" He shouted at Draco.

"IT SHOULD BE ME TOO! HERMIONE IS _OUR_ FRIEND AND _HIS _ENEMY!"

"I – cough – gave – cough – my word." A voice startled them. It was raspy and sounded exhausted.

All four pairs of ears perked up. And all four pairs of eyes rounded towards the bleeding boy.

They watched as his bloody face scrunched up in concentration and suddenly, a very empty expression faced them.

"Humanili… poison…" And he fell back to unconsciousness.

"Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Malfoy!" Madame Pomfrey screamed as she rushed to his side. "Wake up! What potion did you take?! Do not die!"

But Malfoy didn't wake up. He lay unconscious on his bed, still bleeding and now his breathing had slowed.

Dumbledore pulled Madame Pomfrey away.

"We must not let his sacrifice not mean anything. Call Severs and tell him to make an antidote for Humanili Poison. And be quick. We do not know how long it has been and what other effects could have happened to Ms. Granger and Mr. Prince."

"But Mr. Malfoy-"

"We will deal with that later Poppy. We must not let his sacrifice to be in vain."

She nodded and rushed out of the Hospital wing.

"Harry, please fetch me the book 'Life Potions' from my library on the seventh floor, pass the wall with the painting of a feather and touch the wall next to it." Dumbledore said, with urgency evident in his voice.

Harry could only nod, still shocked by Malfoys choice.

Harry ran. He couldn't remember when he ran as fast as he did. But still he felt like he was going in a snails pace.

He could only breathe out in relief when he finally reached the painting of the feather. He quickly placed a hand on the wall next to it and he had to stand back as double doors appeared.

He pushed it open and ran in. It was filled with books from top to bottom except for a lone armchair and a desk full of parchments, ink bottles and quills.

Harry started from the bottom, searching for the book 'Life Potions'. It seemed impossible. And he was taking so long!

Malfoy could be dead right now!

He finally found it at the bottom of a stack of books at the corner of the room.

He grabbed it and ran even faster then his trip going there. He hoped he wasn't too late.

By the time he reached the Hospital Wing, he almost screamed at the sight of Malfoy. He was as white as snow and looked as lifeless as he had seen anyone. But at least, it seemed the bleeding had stopped.

"Quickly Harry." Dumbledore pressed on, Snape right next to him, looking worried.

Harry handed Dumbledore the book and sat down next to Hermiones bed beside Malfoys.

"There's a marking on one of the pages." Dumbledore said. "Potion di Memoria."

Madame Pomfrey gasped.

"We need to give him the blood of a hippogriff." Snape said definitely.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Call… call Hagrid." He said in slight remorse. "He… he should still have a few drops left over for Emergencies. Hippogriff blood can cure Hippogriff common diseases if the blood is untainted."

Ron gasped. "But sir… isn't that the blood of-"

"Buckbeak. Yes." Dumbledore confirmed.

A few minutes later, Hagrid walked in with a small vial in hand. It only contained two drops of red liquid.

"I… I… I don' wanna giv' Buckbeaks blood!" Hagrid bellowed. "bu' he sa'ed Ermione."

He gave the vial into the waiting hands of Snape.

"Thank you." Harry found himself saying to Hagrid.

The half-giant smiled a bit and a tear fell from his eye.

"I… I don' wanna see. I'm gonna 'eave." Hagrid said and quickly left the room.

"Severus!" Dumbledore called.

"I'm going to brew this now. I might be able to use only one drop. If it suffices ill return the rest of it to Hagrid." Snape said but before he left he placed two vials in Dumbledores hands.

"That's the antidote for Ms. Granger and Mr. Prince. Only give one vial to Granger. We do not know what will happen to Mr. Prince since a golem has never been in this case before. Give the other vial to Mr. Malfoy. I suspect there should be poison in him as well."

And he left with a billow of his cloak.

Dumbledore quickly went over to Hermiones bed and administered the potion to her then to Malfoy.

Harry smiled as he saw a little life return to Hermiones cheeks. David, however, remained the same.

As time went by, Hermione seemed to be recovering. David had a delayed reaction to the potion since it healed Hermione first. They were after all connected, so even if only she drank the potion, its affects reached him just like Humanili poison had affected him too.

Malfoy, however, remained in an unchanging state. Snape had come in hours before and they had already administered the blood to him. Snape saw that there was no reaction to it and started saying he should have used both drops, but it couldn't be helped anymore. Harry didn't know why but he wanted Malfoy to live. He wanted to be in Malfoys place right now, even if it was on the verge of death. He had been there before. It wouldn't be a big thing to him.

But what really surprised him was that he didn't want Malfoy there most of all.

Ron kept pacing the entire time, probably fighting the urge to either thank Malfoy while he was unconscious or to kill him to finish the job.

The next day, Hermione seemed like she would awake soon, along with David but Malfoy still remained the same.

Harry and Ron were pushed out of the Hospital Wing and were forced to attend classes but since they never got a moment of rest the entire day and night they were asleep in most classes. The Professors knew what happened and let them sleep.

Harry didn't know why but he found himself skipping Lunch and heading towards the Hospital Wing.

He smiled as he saw Hermione. He knew she was expected to wake up anytime now.

He sat down next to Hermiones bed.

"You know, you really scared us for a minute there Hermione. We really thought you would bite the big one." He laughed. "But even death can't stop _the_ Hermione Granger, can it? But Hermione… stop being stupid. You almost died twice! Or thrice! See? I'm already losing count! What's happening to you?"

He stared at his best friends' solemn face.

"I know, I know. I don't blame you. I know why you made David. And I accepted it already too. But… I-"

A grunt stopped him from continuing.

Harrys' breath caught in his throat. He turned around.

"M- Malfoy?"

"What am I doing in the Hospital Wing Potter?!" He shouted.

"You- You- don't- … remember?"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? All I remember is going to sleep in the Slytherin dorms. And now I wake up to find myself here? Only one conclusion seem to add up." He said sarcastically. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME POTTER?!" he screamed and grabbed Harrys shirt.

"Nothing! I swear!"

"What are Granger and Prince doing here? And… why is my bed next to hers? Don't they know I need a bed away from germs? And if I am sick, don't they know this will me grow even more ill! My god! You think medi-witches knew more about healing!"

"You… really don't remember?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"Remember what Potter?" Malfoy asked angrily.

Harry wanted to tell him everything. To tell him what good he had done. To tell him that Harry Potter, now owed Draco Malfoy.

But he didn't. "Nothing."

"Whatever Potter. I'm hungry and I think ill go get some food." Malfoy stood up but then Madame Pomfrey spotted him.

"Mr. Malfoy! You're awake!"

"Awake? Awake from what? Sleeping? Of course I am! It's not like I was about to die or whatever. I just fell asleep. Some idiot must have thought I passed out or something right? That's why I'm here? Whatever. I'm leaving."

Madame Pomfrey looked like she was about to say something when Harry signaled her to stop.

Malfoy saw the exchange between the two and laughed. "What? Secret messages from the two of you now? Are you both… involved with each other? Ha! Wait till I tell the Slytherins!" and he walked out of the Hospital Wing.

"What is the meaning of this Mr. Potter? Why didn't you tell Malfoy of the good he has done? Why didn't you tell him he saved Ms. Granger and Mr. Prince?"

Harry was at a loss for words. But then an idea sprang up on him.

"he… almost died trying to remember! If we tell him or let him remember again, he might go back to that dangerous state he was in. We shouldn't tell him a word of it." Harry lied.

But Madame Pomfrey seemed to accept it. "You're right. I shall tell the people who know at once. We shouldn't endanger his life once again."

Harry sighed in relief as Madame Pomfrey left to tell Dumbledore, Snape and Hagrid.

But before he could get another moments peace, he heard the single voice he had been waiting to hear in a long time.

"Harry?"

"Hermione! You're awake! And you're okay!" He smiled and quickly hugged his best friend.

She hugged him back and stretched her muscles. But winced.

"My whole body hurts." She whined.

"Yah well, you're not a 100 percent okay yet I guess. You should rest more."

She nodded.

"How did you guys heal me and David? I thought that for sure I wouldn't wake up anymore. After I noticed that I coughed out blood, I thought I was dead for sure!" she laughed.

"Uhh… D- … I found a way to help you." Harry lied.

"Oh… Thank you so much! You saved my life, again! I owe you so much! Thank you Harry. You're my hero." She cried. "I thought I was going to die! I know I joked about it just now but when I was asleep I was all alone in this dark place… when suddenly I heard someone say that they would bring us back… That was you, wasn't it? Thank you so much… You have no idea how scared I was, until I heard your voice. It made me feel calm and I knew that whoever said that would save me. And it was you. I'm so glad it was you."

She hugged him even tighter but then let out a yawn.

"I'm so sorry but I think I should take your advice and rest." She yawned again. "Thank you so much Harry. You don't know how much this means to me."

Harry watched her sleep, a feeling of regret taking over him.

He was taking Malfoys credit of saving her life. Malfoy was the one who said he would bring them back, Malfoy was the one who risked his life and Malfoy was the one who saved her.

Not him.

And for the first time, he was truly jealous of Draco Malfoy.

Authors Note:

Well…what do you think? I know it's been a long time since I updated. So please review if you want to read more and if I should continue this fic.

Whatever happens though, here's a preview of the next and maybe last chapter (not the ending though): Chapter 8 – Getting up

"_I can't believe you." She cried._

"_It's not my fault." He shrugged. "It's not my fault that you don't see what's right in front of you."_

"_And what is that?"_

"_That your little golem should be destroyed and you should start falling in love with its reality counterpart."_

"_And who might that be?"_

"_Me."_

So please review! I really wanna know if you guys think I should continue with this. And please send me comments so that I know that I should and could work on about my writing style. For my fics later on if ever.


End file.
